Awake And Alive
by MalexAlex
Summary: Quien diría que salvar la vida de una persona traería tantos problemas, acompaña a Lilly, Miley, Mikayla y Oliver y otros personajes interesante a la búsqueda de respuestas.
1. Chapter 1

Resumen: Quien diría que salvar la vida de una persona traería tantos problemas, acompaña a Lilly, Miley, Mikayla y Oliver y otros personajes interesantes a la búsqueda de respuestas.

Capítulo 1: Promesa.

**Centro de Agencias de protección a testigos **"**Five Angels**".

Billy Ray Cyrus iba caminando a paso firme con las cejas arrugadas y la ira evidente en sus ojos se suponía que debían protegerlos y mantenerlos ocultos pero no han hecho nada solo mirar como su vida y la de sus hijos desvanece como la de su difunta esposa Susan, ante el recuerdo deja salir un suspiro de tristeza al llegar a la puerta con vidrio transparentes rápidamente tomo la manilla entre sus manos abriéndola sin tocar, frente a él sentado detrás de su escritorio estaba el Agente Ken Truscott mirándolo sorprendido pero evidentemente entendiendo la situación se le había escapado de las manos un solo descuido y un inocente pago las consecuencias.

ME LO PROMETISTE! ME DIJISTE QUE SI LO DENUNCIABA ESTARÍAMOS A SALVO MI FAMILIA Y YO Y ME MENTISTE -Rugía un muy enojado Señor Cyrus- Ahora que haré!? ¿Que le diré a mis hijos? ¿Con que cara los mirare? -Dijo una tras otra pregunta mientras se desplomaba en la silla frente al agente quien lo miraba con tristeza era la primera vez que Ken Truscott fallaba en una misión como esta las cosas se salieron de las manos ese rufián tenia las cosas calculadas y le había dejado una marca que jamás olvidaría, inconscientemente se tocó el lado izquierdo de su cuello donde se encontraba una cicatriz no más de 4 cm de largo, cerró los ojos recordando ese fatídico día, un golpe sobre el escritorio lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad-

Lo siento Billy -Dije en voz baja y rodea el escritorio hasta llegar a su lado- Esos malditos infiltraron a uno de ellos en nuestro comando asesinaron al nuevo recluta y enviaron un impostor para poder saber nuestra estrategias de seguridad -Dice estas palabras con los dientes apretados es cierto que no le había prestado mucha atención a su equipo ese día era su culpa también pero tiene que mantener esa promesa que le hizo a Susan Cyrus antes de morir-

_"Estaba lloviendo esa noche cuando los disparos cesaron ya que habían logrado darle a su objetivo Kennett Truscott yacía en el suelo sus brazos alrededor de una mujer ensangrentada- MALDICION DONDE ESTA EL MEDICO! -Dije en un tono desesperado se estaba muriendo lo sabía pero tenía que intentarlo- Susan por favor mírame.. Mírame por favor -Coloca su mano sobre la mejilla de la mujer esta lo mira y le sonreí un poco sabiendo que la vida se le escapaba con cada suspiro que daba - No.. no hay na..da que -Dijo con dificultad empezando a toser sangre la bala le había dado en el pecho- Protege..protege..los -Susan Stewart mira al agente con lágrimas en los ojos pero sin poderlas notar ya que la lluvia era potente- Ellos.. son.. mi vida, Billy.. no es.. su culpa.. hizo lo ..correc..to. -Con estas palabras toma la mano del agente con un poco de dificultad- Júralo.. júralo -Murmuro una y otra vez casi inconsciente, Truscott asintió con la cabeza y con sus dedos temblorosos cerro los parpados de la mujer susurrando por ultimo- Lo juro -La mujer conocida Como Susan Cyrus murió en los brazos del agente Kennett Truscott cuya confianza a sido evaporada y lágrimas silenciosas rodaron por sus mejillas confundiéndose con la lluvia ya cuando la ambulancia había llegado era muy tarde los paramédicos se trasladaron al lado de la mujer sin vida el agente se levantó sin mirar atrás guardando su arma y dirigiéndose a su camioneta con lo que quedaba del equipo- No hay más nada que hacer –Dijo con voz dura- Es hora de irnos, Pero señor –Intento protestar unos de los presente la mayoría estaba exhausto otros golpeados y algunos rosados por balas pero eran golpes mínimos ya que ellos nunca fueron el objetivo , Ken levanto la cabeza y lo miro con desprecio- YA! "_

Pero le hice una promesa y estoy dispuesto a cumplir –Se levanta y comienza a caminar de nuevo a su escritorio- Por ahora necesito que tú y tu familia se traslade a California , con nuevas identidades así hará más complicado que los encuentre y para no levantar sospechas los vigilaremos de lejos y habrá gente infiltrada en tu casa disfrazada de empleado, aquí están las identidades de tus hijos y la tuya –Le entrego una carpeta color marrón con diversos papeles de identidad- Y en cuanto a Rodrigo Boran él se pudrirá en la cárcel dalo por echo.

-Billy apretó la mandíbula examinando los documentos – "Stewart" –Pensó cuando leyó los apellidos- Por que debería confiar en ti nuevamente por la seguridad de mis hijos? –Dijo con voz firme no le importaba su seguridad solo la de Jason y Destinny-

-Kennett levanto la vista y miro directamente a los ojos del hombre frente a él su iris color verde se encontró con los marrones lastimados del Señor Cyrus- Porque esta vez no le dejare el trabajo a los novatos, esta vez mi mejor recluta se hará cargo su nombre es Damian Ryan Truscott, y antes de que lo preguntes si es mi hijo –Le dijo con una sonrisa suave la primera en días él los escoltara a su nueva casa ya que se encuentra en Malibu –

-Suspiro resignado ya lo hecho, hecho estaba no podía hacer más así que asintió- Acaso tus hijos se dedican a esto también –Levanto una ceja algo intrigado el agente Truscott negó sin poder evitar la suave sonrisa que escapo de nuevo de sus labios- No, tengo dos hijos Damian y Lilian su madre falleció –Dijo y su sonrisa se borró ante el recuerdo- Damian quizo seguir mis pasos por ser el mayor Lilian nunca me perdono por lo de su mama no la puedo culpar solo tiene 16 años, es la edad que tiene tu hija también cierto? –Ladeo la cabeza a un lado esperando la respuesta-

Si Destinny los cumplió hace poco –Sonrió al recordar a su pequeña Smiley era muy risueña por lo cual ese era el apodo que le dio desde que tenía memoria- Bueno Billy o debo decir Ronny –Leyó entre sus documentos Truscott- Tienes mucho que empacar supongo –El señor negó y paso sus dedos por su cabello castaño- Tengo un funeral que preparar –Susurro y con eso sin despedirse salió de la oficina dejando a un pensativo Ken Truscott paso sus manos por su cara – Lilly..

**Bueno amigos este es el primer episodio espero que les haya gustado y acepto cualquier referencia para mejorar mi historia pronto publicare el segundo y conocerán un poco mas sobre el terrible Rodrigo Boran y como Robby se involucro con y sobre todo a nuestras protagonistas *O***


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**"Conociendo una historia, Nuevos comienzos"**

Era como cualquier día para Lilly Truscott siendo levantada a gritos por Oliver , su hermano, mejor amigo pero la verdad a veces analizaba la situación y se preguntaba ¿ Por qué rayos lo dejo vivir con ella?. Así los Oken se habían mudado a NY y Oliver no quiso ir con ellos la única manera de que le permitieran quedarse era si vivía conmigo petición de sus padres que me querían como otra hija y además era débil cuando se trataba de ayudar a los demás algunos la llamarían tonta o poco realista pero si ella puede hacer algo por alguien no importa raza, color o posición social eso estaba más que decir. ¿Y qué haría sin mi Donna para apoyarme? Eso paso hace dos meses aun no me quejo pero cuanto más vivimos juntos más pienso que parezco un chico, me hace estremecer la idea a pesar de no ser femenina no quiere decir que sea un "Chico" o "Lesbiana" como pensaban algunos, otros pensaban que Oliver era mi novio pero luego de un tiempo dejaron de hacerlo por la manera en como interactuamos uno con el otro, es simplemente "Ordinaria" dirían algunos, otros simplemente la llamarían especial, es mi hermano no de sangre pero me llevo mejor con el que con mi PROPIO hermano Damián al igual que Papa su trabajo es su vida, todos los Truscott han sido algún tipo de "Agentes" o "Policías" la verdad no quiero saber del tema no quiero escoger ese camino lo prometí y lo cumpliré.

Se levantó perezosamente de la cama luego del quinto cojín que la golpeaba como era Oliver era capaz de tirarle el sofá si pudiera solo para levantarla, ante este pensamiento la rubia se estremeció y estiro su cuerpo rascando su cabeza se dirigió al baño y comenzó a alistarse para el día de hoy cepillarse los dientes darse una buena ducha y vestirse pero por alguna maldita razón no conseguía sus convers negras eran sus favoritas y después de haberla salvado de una mordida de perro diría que son de la "suerte" no cree mucho en ella pero el pensamiento de ese día de nuevo la hizo estremecer, bajo las escaleras en calcetines y busco con la mirada a su amigo.

-Oken! ¿Dónde están mis Convers?-, Dijo la rubia al entrar en la cocina y encontrar a su amigo ahogándose con los panqueques, alzo una ceja de forma divertida de solo verlo. Oliver levanta la mirada con resto de jarabe corriendo por su barbilla luego de tomar un poco de agua responde.

-Emm, creo que están debajo de la cama-, Dice limpiando su barbilla con la manga del pijama.

-Gracias Oken-, Dice simplemente subiendo las escaleras a mitad de camino voltea y lo mira -Sabes Oliver si fuera una chica normal saldría corriendo de solo verte comer" Bromea y corre escaleras arribas.

-Me deseas-, Murmuro mientras corría tras de ella para alistarse de igual manera, mientras tanto Lilly finalmente encontró sus zapatos y se los coloco en la punta de este habían dos agujeros los cuales casi traspasan el material, negó y se levantó de la cama tomando su mochila al hacerlo un marco de foto cayo hacia atrás, al escuchar el ruido automáticamente se voltea y la toma en sus manos una sonrisa triste se asoma por sus características. _-Cuando todo era normal-_Pensó mientras observaba a una versión más joven de ella eso fue cuando tenía apenas 13 años su mama la rodeaba con sus brazos dándole una sonrisa brillante y su hermano y padre con iguales sonrisas y los brazos alrededor del otro.

-Todo es tu culpa Kennett Truscott tu preferiste mil veces tu maldito trabajo a nosotros y por tu culpa mama ya no está con nosotros-,Dijo con amargura dejando la foto en su lugar original, suspiro profundamente antes de salir de su habitación comprobó unos pantalones vaqueros con una blusa de tirantes negras y una chaqueta del mismo color, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y miro al suelo unos minutos muchos pensamientos rondaban por su mente sobre todo aquel fatídico día hace 3 años la memoria era muy fresca. Oliver la saco de su aturdimiento colocando la mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Hey listo para ir?- Menciono el chico, lo miro y asintió dándole una pequeña sonrisa y dejando de lado todo rastro de tristeza, él no lo noto o al menos eso pensaba la rubia.

-Si vamos Mik pronto llegara y no quiero hacerla esperar ya sabes- Un toque de nerviosismo se escuchó en su tono lo cual no pasó desapercibido por la rubia que le daba una sonrisa traviesa.

-Claro no queremos hacer esperar a tu novia- Se ríe ante su comentario y mueve las pestañas bajando los escalones con él.

-¡Calla!- Dijo sonrojado, no era secreto para la rubia que Oliver tenia atracción por la latina traviesa lo que le cuesta creer es que no se lo haya confesado supongo que tendría que intervenir no soportaría más noches con el chico preguntándose qué champú usa o brillo de labios de pensarlo se estremeció. Una Donna enamorada es peor que el aliento de Shrek cuando come cebolla pero aun así era divertido molestarlo.

-El amorrrr... amor TE AMO MIK- Grito corriendo alrededor ya que su amigo la salió a perseguir. -¡Te matare lo juro que lo haré!- Entre gritos, risas y persecuciones de ambos el timbre sonó, cuando la rubia fue a abrir la muerta era la tan esperada latina por su expresión estaba un poco confundida por el estado en que estaba su amiga un poco despeinada y agitada.

-Hola Lilly, Pero qué diablos parece que te hubiera perseguido un animal- Dice la joven latina colocando ambas manos en su boca para no reír.

-Bueno fue Oliver pero... no hay mucha diferencia si lo vez desde mi punto de vista- Su fingida inocencia no paso por alto por su amigo pelinegro quien anteriormente había quedado embobado al escuchar la voz de la chica que le gusta, surco las cejas y se tiro encima de su amiga rubia quedando sentado sobre su vientre y colocando sus manos sobre su cabeza.

-Te...Ten...go- Su rostro estaba completamente rojo lo que se preguntaba Lilly era si era por la carrera o porque tenía a Mik tan cerca, decidió que luego lo analizaría. Ambos forcejearon un rato por el control hasta que la latina perdió un poco la paciencia por las niñerías de estos dos y tomo de las orejas a ambos.

-AHORA ME ESCUCHARAN AMBOS DEJEN DE SER TAN IDIOTAS Y VAMOS A LA ESCUELA QUE NO TENDRE DETENCION POR USTEDES, AHORA LOS SOLTARE Y AMBOS SUBIRAN AL AUTO MI MAMA, ESTA PERDIENDO LA PACIENCIA Y LES TENGO UNA NOTICIA... NO ES LA UNICA- Grito con furia Mikayla Russo jalando las orejas de sus amigos los cuales se quejaban como locos, al escuchar las palabras ambos asintieron con la cabeza en cuanto los soltó buscaron sus mochilas y corrieron al auto queriendo escapar de la furia de la chica, La rubia giro su cabeza antes de entrar al auto de la Señora Russo y vio la sonrisa satisfecha que ella tenía, surco las cejas y pensó en una manera de vengarse no era muy recomendable por el carácter que se gastaba la otra chica, pero tenía que admitir que se veía adorable, ante este pensamiento negó rotundamente "Adorable", ¿de dónde diablos salió ese pensamiento?" decidió no darle tanta importancia al asunto cerrando la puerta tras ella, no paso mucho tiempo para que la morena hiciera lo mismo camino al auto montándose en el asiento del copiloto, luego de saludar a la mama de la latina y disculpándose por el anterior altercado. Cuando el vehículo se puso en marcha los chicos notaron como un camión de mudanza se alojaba en la casa frente a la de Lilly los tres miraron confundido entre sí pero lo dejaron pasar, si Lilly hubiera dado un último vistazo a aquellos vehículos hubiera notado que un hombre de no más de 23 años vestido con un traje elegante cabello castaño casi rubio penetrantes ojos azules bajo de uno de ellos, si era Damián Truscott su hermano.

**….**

* * *

**"Una semana antes Tennessee"**

Luego de que Billy Ray saliera de las oficinas de la agencia su mirada yacía vacía sobre la carretera, miles de pensamientos pasaban por su mentes sobre todo como era que podría mirar a sus hijos a los ojos para decirle que su mama ya no estaba con ellos, una lagrima traicionera bajo por su mejilla y se colocó el auricular de su móvil sobre su oído y marco el número de la casa de su madre donde se alojaban actualmente, el plan era reunirse ay y esperar nuevas órdenes, pero nada salió como lo esperado. Espero pacientemente hasta que el teléfono fuera respondido al hacerlo su la voz de su Destinny lo despertó de sus pensamientos.

"Jason deja eso quieto! No hemos terminado la cena", Dijo la voz cansada de su hija, quien se olvido por un momento que contestaba el teléfono.

"Hola a ti también cariño" Sonrió de lado al escuchar el comentario de su hija.

"¡PAPA! Gracias a dios estas bien nos tenías preocupados!" Exclamo sonando un poco aliviada, el dejo que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos intentando que su voz no sonara afectada.

"Estaré en unos minutos cariño, por favor reúne a tu abuela y a tu hermana" Su voz salió en un susurro forzado.

"O está bien lo hare, ¿Dónde está mama? ¿Está contigo cierto?"

"Destinny Hope solo haz lo que digo, por favor" Colgó sin decir nada más.

Pasaron dos horas antes de que el pobre hillbilly llegará a su destino, no quería entrar sabía muy bien lo que venía y si para él era duro, no podía imaginarse lo que sería para sus hijos Susan desde un principio lo apoyo en todo y sus palabras fueron la que lo motivaron a salir adelante con esto todo lo de Boran, bajo de su auto y camino hacia la puerta coloco su mano sobre la perilla y la apretó , con un gran suspiro entro no había rastro de nadie y eso le preocupo un poco pero escucho una suave risa que provenía de la cocina entro en ella, al hacerlo noto que estaba su familia o lo que quedaba de ella, tenía que ser positivo fuerte por sus hijos, se aclaró la garganta para hacerse notar y toda la atención de los que estaban sentados alrededor se centró en él, Jason y Destinny salieron disparados a abrazarlo con fuerza, recibió el abrazo con gusto pero su rostro aún estaba hundido por la tristeza, esto no pasó desapercibido por Ruthie , quien luego de examinarlo noto que Susan no estaba con él lo cual significaba malas noticias, Billy noto el malestar de su madre y apretó la mandíbula soltando a sus hijos, les pedio que se sentaran de nuevo ellos obedecieron desconcertados por la actitud de su padre, las preguntas no se dieron a esperar.

"Papa, ¿Dónde está mama? Se supone que llegaría primero que tu no entiendo" Su hija menciono y Jason solo pudo asentir a la pregunta de su hermana.

"Ahora los dos, sé que esto tal vez no sea fácil.. pero su mama" No pudo terminar la frase la palabra "Muerta" no salía de su boca sentía estremecerse y temblar de ira, tristeza, decepción con el mismo.

"¿Qué quieres decir? Se retrasaría, ¿cierto? Si es paso. Es raro mama nunca lo hace y menos cuando nos prometió volver" Billy se cruzó de brazos intentándose proteger no sabía de qué pero lo hacía sentir un poco mejor el tono desesperado de su hija no pasó desapercibido.

"¡¿DÒNDE ESTAS?! NO TE QUEDES CALLADO PAPA!" Su desesperación era obvia, no podía seguir ocultándolo mas, el simplemente negó y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro de nuevo.

"Murió" Susurro con voz tan pequeña, que pensó que su familia no lo escucharía pero lo hizo, el shock no se hizo esperar y el ambiente se tensó notablemente, Jason simplemente se quedó plasmado en su haciendo apretando sus puños tanto que los nudillos se le volvieron blanco, Ruthie ya se lo espero y simplemente coloco su mano sobre la de su nieto apretándola para darle un poco de consuelo dejando escapar algunas lágrimas.

"Mentira.. Mentira… MENTIRA" Dijo en un tono pequeño la voz de Destinny que termino volviéndose en un fuerte grito de dolor.

"Mi mama no está muerta, ella lo prometió ELLA LO PROMETIO" Sus lágrimas fueron visibles en sus ojos, Billy intento acercársele pero ella retiro sus manos bruscamente corriendo fuera de la casa. El viejo hillbilly preocupado intento seguirla pero su mama lo detuvo negando con la cabeza. "Necesita tiempo" Fueron sus palabras, el simplemente asintió y se sento al lado de Jason paso su brazo alrededor de su hombro y lo abrazo con fuerza, tenía miedo de que también lo rechazaba pero para su agrado no paso él le devolvió el abrazo apretándolo con fuerza dejando salir sus lágrimas contenidas.

Al pasar de los días exactamente 4 las cosas se tensaron aún más de lo que ya estaban, Billy les explico a sus hijos que debían mudarse a otro estado y si eso no era todo, también con nuevas identidades, ambos aceptaron pero querían una explicación de todo lo que estaba pasando Destinny aún estaba resentida y su relación entre ella y Billy era más tensa cada mirada, cada gesto, el dolor y la tristeza estaba presente. Él les prometió explicarles pronto todo aquello, pero tenían que entenderlo era por su bien.

Ya había pasado casi una semana desde aquel fatídico día y ahora Los Cyrus o mejor dicho "Stewart" se dirigían al aeropuerto a tomar su avión para California, unas horas antes el agente Truscott se había comunicado con Robby informándole que Damian estaría esperando por ellos en el aeropuerto cuando aterrizaran para escoltarlos hasta su nuevo hogar, no se opuso a eso y acepto no estaba en el mejor ánimo para hacerlo.

**…**

* * *

**"POV Miley"**

Las cosas no podían ir de mal en peor, aun no podía creer que mi mama ya no estuviera conmigo, era algo que me dolía en el alma, las últimas noches solo podía llorar y preguntarme ¿Por qué?, y cada noche no obtenía respuesta , no podía mirar a mi padre a los ojos, No lo odio, la herida sigue abierta tenía un mal presentimiento desde que todo esto comenzó pero no quise decir o mencionar nada, ahora solo me arrepiento de no hacerlo, Jason o mejor dicho "Jackson" había sido un gran apoyo , quien diría que mi tonto hermano fuera tan bueno escuchando, mi cabeza se giró y lo vi roncando eso me hizo reír un poco pero también soltar unas lágrimas ¿Cómo afrontarían esto? "Nueva vida" Ja! Eso dijo su papa pero lo dudaba mucho.

El avión aterrizo y la hizo salir de sus pensamientos miro a su padre levemente y el noto su mirada, le dio una sonrisa suave pero ella simplemente miro al suelo, _aun no, _se decía una y otra vez.

Luego del papeleo y recoger su equipaje su papa menciono que los estarían esperando. Algo así como un "Guardaespaldas" no le importaba la verdad, arrastro su maleta y miro alrededor con asombro, era increíble otro mundo. Su padre se detuvo abruptamente y comenzó a conversar con un hombre no más de 25 años alto pelo castaño o era rubio, llevaba una chaqueta marrón y lentes de igual color, pantalones vaqueros negros y unos zapatos deportivos, lo que le llamo la atención fue sus ojos eran azules penetrantes, serios, sin emociones era algo escalofriante a decir verdad, miro a otro lado cuando encontraron sus miradas y se sonrojo.

"Miley, Jackson este es Damian Truscott nuestro asistente de seguridad" Papa lo presento sus rasgos no cambiaron mucho ni una sonrisa ni nada, seguía pareciéndole raro pero estrecho su mano con el hombre al igual que su hermano, los guio hasta su transporte y en el camino les fue explicando un poco de cómo serían las cosas pero no le presto mucha atención, la verdad no se sentía bien para eso, llegaron a su nueva residencia y la verdad no estaba nada mal era muy bonita noto camiones en la entrada, se imaginó que eran sus cosas nuevas ya que su padre solo dejo que empacaran su ropa y pequeños objetos personales , no podía llevar nada de su antigua vida.

Se bajó con rapidez del auto y estiro las piernas, estaban un poco dormidas, miro alrededor y respiro hondo, Jackson se puso a su lado y paso su brazo alrededor de su hombro.

"¿Lista Miley?" Le pregunto y ella simplemente asintió, el de dio una sonrisa suave y se colocó al lado de su padre y Damian, estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando escucho gritos procedente de los que serían sus vecinos de en frente, no pudo detallarlos muy bien, pero si escucho los gritos procedente de una de las chicas.

"Al parecer los vecinos son todo un caso" Murmuro y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a lo que sería su nuevo hogar y lo que sería su nuevo comienzo.

Lo que Miley no sabía era que estaba más cerca de la verdad de lo que creía.

**…**

* * *

**Bueno esto es todo el segundo capítulo, perdonen la demora espero que no se decepcionen pero ya estaré escribiendo el 3 pronto e,e. Las chicas pronto se reunirán solo estoy viendo ¿Cómo? Pero prometo que no será nada usual, un adelanto seria que la broma que Lilly le hará a Mik no le saldrá del todo bien ;) Espero sus opiniones pronto :3**


End file.
